All Things Forgotten
by Jennifer Lockhart
Summary: Nicole finds Brady going for a late night swim. One thing leads to another and she finds herself getting exactly what she's always wanted. This is not for Broe lovers! Pointless Bricole fluff.


**__**

Forgotten

Author's Note: This is my first shot at a "Days Of Our Lives" fic, so any feedback you have is encouraged. This is nothing more than a short ficlet. And it's rated R for a reason! If you are uncomfortable with sex scenes, you better stop reading right now. Just in case you missed this in the summary I'll say it again. This is NOT for Broe fans!!

Nicole drifted lazily onto the plush sofa, a glass of vodka molded into her dainty hand. Alcohol had become her one true friend this past year. A friend that wouldn't let her down, wouldn't accuse her of a crime without solid evidence, wouldn't pretend to be her friend and stab her in the back by believing her accusers. It was a friend who was always there when she needed it most. Bars, clubs, or the comforts of her own home. She always had it by her side, supporting her.

Her free hand found its way to her forehead where it rested, almost as if blocking out all the madness in the world. A faint splash could be heard through the French doors opening to the pool. Nicole turned her head slightly, looking through parted fingers as Brady's head bobbed out of the water.

Intrigued, Nicole took another drink of her vodka as she sat up. Yet another of the qualities she took delight in. One good drink could give her the extra boost to do anything.

She soon found herself leaning into the glass doorway, looking eagerly at her version of heaven paddling through the moonlit water. She slid her hand into the handle and pushed the door open. Stepping into the chilled night air, she took one look at the blonde hunk shimmering before her and immediately felt her heart begin racing.

"What do you want Nicole?"

His voice was the harmony that made her feel complete.

"Only you, Brady."

The words escaped her mouth before she could silence them. She waited for Brady to scoff and throw her a degrading comment but none came. Instead he swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out, his muscles glowing in the reflection on the water.

Once he was level with her, he grasped her beautiful face in his hands, running his lips along her cheek until they reached her savory mouth. She parted her lips, begging him to explore further.

By this time she was over her initial shock that he didn't reject her. She had finally worn him down. She finally got him to see her for who she really is. She finally got him to forget about the diva and settle for someone who was more attainable.

Before she knew it her back was on the cool damp cement. Brady's tongue was flickering inside her mouth, building up an inferno of passion. Her tongue met his in a way that sent an electric shock to all regions of her body.

Brady began to slide his hand under her shirt, running along the smooth curves of her stomach until they reached her breasts. He slipped her blouse over her head, his lips returning to hers just as furiously as before. He reached under her back and found the metal hooks holding her bra together. With a single fluid motion, he released her breasts from their prison and gave the bra a good throw, landing it in the water with a soft plop.

He ran his hands over her peaks, enthralling her in a state of pure ecstasy. She reached down and gave his shorts a hard tug, pulling them down over his legs. She traced her fingers back up the wet trail his soaked shorts made on their way down and rested at the top of his thigh.

In the meantime, Brady had ridden her of her pants also. He returned to drawing circles on her stomach with his finger, burning through her senses. She steadily gripped his throbbing erection, feeling him pulsate in her hand. She ran her grip along his length, delighting in the fact that she could please his every need.

Her head swam with no other thoughts than Brady. She was finally getting what she desired, and Victor didn't have a way to screw it up for her this time. The old bastard was dead, and now Brady was hers for the taking.

She moaned with pleasure when he broke her barrier. He filled her like no man had filled her before. And he wasn't aggressive like most men she had slept with. Unlike them, Brady tried to focus on her as well instead of taking all the pleasure for himself.

His lips left hers and trailed down her neck, brushing along her chest until they rested on her hardened nipples. Suckling at one, then the other, he drove her mad with pleasure.

She met his every thrust, wrapping her arms tightly around his back and pulling his wet shimmering body into her own. He was buried inside her, his entire length a perfect fit. She rested her chin on his shoulder, moving faster, begging him to push harder.

He complied, thrusting with a greater force. They both began screaming their pleasure, reaching new heights. The moment came when Brady spilled over, groaning into Nicole's neck. She too came not long after.

They collapsed into each other's arms, their sweating bodies breathing harshly. She felt comfort in his grasp, never wanting to leave it. Without him her world would come falling down violently. There would be no one in her corner when she needed it most.

But none of that mattered now. He was her lifeline. Her only hope for a better tomorrow. She wasn't going to give up on what they could become.

And so they laid there, panting, with nothing more on their minds than the hot, sweaty body touching their own.

All things forgotten.


End file.
